A Curse or Not
by Grim-chan
Summary: Iruka smiled at Kakashi and looked at the sky... 'Well, today took an unexpected turn...' Yes, it did. Maybe it was a curse or just fate, Kakashi will have to survive alone. They all keep dying, don't they?... I'm not much of a writer... so here goes


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, including Kakashi and Iruka.

WARNING: This contains s BoyXBoy . Don't like, don't read! You have been warned. Please be fair...

"KAKASHI!!!"Iruka yelled as he saw death seconds away from his beloved...

Kakashi heard Iruka yell his name and when he opened his eye...everything turned white.

Few hours earlier...

Kakashi and Iruka decided to go for a walk and enjoy quality time together. With their Eight dogs! Seriously, Kakashi...

They have been together for a long while now, and we're quite happy with each other.

"Okay, I'm ready, Kashi" Iruka called out, putting the last leash on the smallest dog.

"There you go, Pakkun"he smiled at the pug and it nodded and went to meet the other dogs.

"Ruuuuuukaaa!"

Iruka heard Kakashi from the bedroom. He rolled his eyes and yelled

"What?!" Iruka walked to room to see what Kakashi called him for.

"Ruka, look!" Kakashi held up a navy blue shirt with a dolphin on it.

Iruka felt his eye twitch. "I'm not wearing that"

Kakashi pouted. And Iruka leaned in and placed a kiss on Kakashi's lips.

"Are you trying to distract me from the shirt?"Kakashi chuckled

"Is it working?" Iruka grinned

"...yes" Kakashi said with a straight face

Iruka kissed Kakashi again, involving tongue and all. They broke the kiss panting.

"That was... nice" Kakashi said as he put his mask on and his eye patch. Also managed to put his Icha Icha into his pocket without Iruka noticing, at least that's what he thought. "Put the book back" Iruka spoke

"Maa...-"

"Now!"

Now, they were ready to go. Kakashi took four dogs while Iruka took the other four. They walked for a while now, playing with the dogs, little kisses here and there, some groping, some slaps...

"Ow!" Kakashi whined

"Don't grope me in public"Iruka gave his lover a stern face.

They sat under a tree watching the clouds and the dogs play. They had enough nice time to last them the week. They both had busy jobs. Iruka was a teacher, and Kakashi was an agent in the police department.

"Come on. Let's get something to drink" Kakashi helped Iruka up and Iruka blushed.

"Okay, I'll get the dogs"

Iruka waited with the dogs while Kakashi went across the street to some soda. The dogs kept playing and he laughed.

Kakashi had gotten the soda and starter waking toward Iruka and his dogs. He smiled when he saw Iruka laugh. His eyes met Iruka's, he could stare at those eyes all day. He noticed Iruka's eyes widen and his face turned into a look of horror.

Kakashi turned around to see what Iruka saw. Light stung his eye, making him temporarily blind.

"KAKASHI!!!"Iruka yelled as he saw death seconds away from his beloved...

Kakashi heard Iruka yell his name and when he opened his eyes...everything turned white.

The car was going to hit Kakashi and with the speed it had, Kakashi might not survive. Iruka thought Kakashi would move out of the way but he covered his eye in pain. Iruka's eyes darted to were the light was coming from and he saw someone with glasses and white hair. Kakashi was going to get hit! He left the dogs and ran and pushed Kakashi hard, he wasn't strong enough to push both of them and found himself lying on the floor, not being able to move. So much pain.

Kakashi groaned. His head hurt, he tried to get up and regretted it.

"K-k-kashi..."

Iruka? He got up and felt a sharp pain in his left arm. It was broken.

He looked around for Iruka and found his dogs gathered around a body...

"W-where's Kakashi?" Iruka coughed out blood.

NO NO NO NO NO! Kakashi's mind screamed when he saw Iruka lying motionless in the ground.

"I-I-Iruka" He whispered as he knelt beside Iruka, the dogs were unusually quiet. He put Iruka's head on his thigh. There was so much blood.

"I c-c-can't m-move" Iruka croaked out

"Oh, Ruka, you're bleeding" Kakashi called an ambulance. Iruka had a deep cut on his forehead and he was desperately trying to keep his eyes focused on his lover, he was loosing consciousness.

Kakashi noticed this "Iruka, you have stay with me, okay? Please!" Kakashi couldn't stop his tears. He couldn't lose Iruka. Not now, not now.

"Th-there was a-a m-an with glassses a-a-and-" Iruka groaned in pain.

"Iruka, no, just-" Kakashi tried to keep Iruka from talking but he cut him off.

"A-and he h-had white hair. He used the l-light to b-b-blind you"

Kakashi's eye widened. Someone tried to kill him. And where is this damn ambulance! He can't carry Iruka with his broken arm...

'Ruka, don't die... Don't leave me!'

Iruka knew he might not make it. Kakashi would be heart broken. He used what strength he had to lift his hand to touch Kakashi's face. Kakashi held Iruka's hand and brought it to his face. He brought his mask down and smiled at Iruka.

'So beautiful' Iruka thought.

"I l-love you, Kashi" Iruka looked into Kakashi's eye.

"I know, Ruka. I love you, so don't leave me" Kakashi cried.

"I'm sorry, Kashi"

"Iruka! NO!!!"

Iruka smiled at Kakashi and looked at the sky... 'Well, today took an unexpected turn. I really wanted to grow old with Kashi'.

Iruka exhaled... And his body went limp. Iruka was gone...

Kakashi screamed.

_End

A/N: How was the story? Yeah.. I'm not much of a writer *laughs nervously* I just had the thought and here it is.


End file.
